


A Note for Ruby

by Meganrrothstein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrrothstein/pseuds/Meganrrothstein
Summary: Ruby finds a note in her locker from a secret admirer. She wonders who it's from.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	A Note for Ruby

'You borrow my thoughts from time to time,  
Excuse the poetry, but my feelings have pushed me to rhyme.  
You are in my thoughts both night and day,  
A single Rose, so beautiful in every way.  
I sit and watch with a smile on my face,  
As you go through life, with love and grace.

You’ve captured my attention with all but ease,  
Having you near me tends to make me weak in the knees.  
I want so badly to hold your hand,  
But these feelings are new to me and I don’t understand.  
How I can feel so much for you,  
And still be so afraid to face you in my pursuit. 

In a field of flowers, you are the most beautiful Rose to me,  
Standing tall and bright, with a grin for all to see.  
I have fallen for you without second thought,  
And I must admit I like you a lot.  
So please, my dear Ruby Rose,  
Consider me your secret admirer, for my name I cannot disclose.'

Ruby read the words on the paper over and over again. She had just gotten to school and opened her locker when the note fell to the floor. Yang, who had been with her, was reading over her shoulder. "Woah," she said, taking the poem from Ruby's hands. "Is this real?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ruby said as she blushed, reaching to take the piece of paper out of Yang's hand. The handwriting looked familiar to her, but she didn't know where she saw it before. Looking around the hallway, Ruby didn't see anyone but Yang and herself.

The bell rang suddenly and Yang said, "Shit, I'm gonna be late to Goodwitch's class," Running off, she called out, "See you later Rubes!" Sighing, Ruby shut her locker and ran towards Oobleck's class where she had history first period.

Ruby burst through the door as the late bell rang and made her way to her desk with her head down like she did every day. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren were waiting for her to join them. When school had first started, Pyrrha sat at the front of the class, but after she started going out with Jaune, she shifted to the back seats so she could be closer to him. "Hey Ruby," Jaune said.

"Hey guys." She took her seat behind Jaune and let her head fall on her desk. 

Pyrrha looked at her with a frown, and like the concerned mom friend she was, asked, "Is everything all right Ruby?"

Ruby took the poem out of her pocket and stuck it up in the air, not caring who took it. "Yes, no, maybe. I don't know. I found this in my locker this morning and I don't know who it's from." Pyrrha looked over the note, her eyes widening slightly as she recognized the handwriting. "Yang thinks it might be a joke," she told them. 

Pyrrha passed the note to Jaune who read it, but couldn't seem to identify the handwriting. "You don't know who it's from?" Pyrrha asked. 

Jaune passed the note to Ren. "No," Ruby said with a frown on her face. She rested her head on her hand, missing the small smile Ren had on his face as he read the note. "Am I supposed to?"

Ren handed her the note and said, "Not necessarily. I suppose that's why they say they're your secret admirer." Ruby huffed and placed the note back in her pocket, carefully folding the peace of paper so it wouldn't get ruined.

Before she could ask Pyrrha if she knew who it was from, Professor Oobleck's fast paced voice said, "Okay class, everyone is here and it's time for us to begin. Open your textbooks to page 117. Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah..." Ruby drowned out what he said, too focused on the note in her pocket to think about anything else.

As soon as class ended Ruby stood from her desk, "I have to get to english! If anyone could tell who wrote the note, it would be Weiss."

Ruby ran out of the room as Jaune said, "Good luck!" Pyrrha and Ren shared a small smile before grabbing their books and leaving. Ruby ran through the hallways, and got to her english class before Weiss did. She could tell the older girl was surprised to see her, her pale cheeks tinged red.

"Weiss!" she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

"Ruby?" she asked hesitantly. Her books were clutched to her chest, almost as a barrier between them.

Walking up to her, Ruby pulled the note from her pocket and shoved it in front of her face. "I found this in my locker this morning." As she spoke, she didn't notice the blush on Weiss's face.

Weiss cleared her throat while pushing Ruby's hand away from her face. "Do you, do you know who it's from?" she asked nervously. 

Ruby frowned at her and looked over the note again. "No I don't. I was hoping you might recognize the handwriting since you tutor so many people after school."

"I tutor you, you dolt," Weiss said, flicking her forehead as she walked into class. Ruby took her normal seat next to Weiss in the front row.

"I know, but before you tutored other people." Ruby stared at Weiss with her puppy dog eyes, knowing no one, except the teachers, could resist them. "Please Weiss. Just take one more look."

Ruby watched Weiss roll her eyes while sighing and knew her plan had worked. "Give me the note." 

Ruby cheered as she handed it over. "Thank you!"

Weiss hummed in acknowledgment as she looked over the words on the paper. Ruby watched her face intently, but besides a small blush rise on Weiss's cheeks, she didn't see any reaction. "I can't say for certain I am aware of who's handwriting this is," Wiess stated. "The poem is sweet. Don't you think?" 

Taking the note back from Weiss, Ruby read the words again with a slight frown. "I mean I don't know. What if it's just a prank?" Ruby slammed her head on her desk, resting her head on the cool surface. 

"I'm sure it's not," Weiss's voice said quickly. Ruby turned her head to the side so she could look at Weiss. "Perhaps the person is just too shy to tell you how they feel. They did mention being too afraid to face you"

Ruby looked at her hopefully. "Do you really think so?"

Weiss smiled kindly at her and grabbed Ruby's hand. "I do Ruby." Ruby smiled back at Weiss and sat up. She was going to figure out who her secret admirer was no matter the cost. 

Spanish with Nora was a bust, she couldn't recognize the handwriting either. Ruby looked around the gym as she stretched, trying to see if anyone was staring at her. She saw Yang talking to Jaune and Nora and Pyrrha talking to Weiss who currently had her head in her hands. 

Before Ruby could go and ask Weiss what was wrong, a heavy arm was thrown over her shoulders. "Have you figured out who has a crush on you sis?"

Throwing her head back on Yang's shoulder so she could look up at her eyes, she said with a frown, "No. No one recognizes the handwriting and I have no clue who could possibly like me."

"Awe, don't worry about it Rubes. If they sent you a note then eventually they'll tell you to your face." Yang hugged Ruby close to her, "I can't believe my little sister is growing up."

Pushing away from her sister, Ruby said, "Yang I'm fifteen. I've been grown." Ruby gave up trying to get out of Yang's grasp and just stood still as she hugged her. Before long they were allowed to go outside. Ruby made her way to the track. She and Pyrrha normally ran together or Ruby would walk with Weiss and talk about the homework she had. 

Today was normally a running day, but Ruby was too caught up in her thoughts to focus on anything but the note she found. Walking up to Pyrrha and Weiss, Ruby said, "I need to talk about the poem. I know I'm not normally someone who analyzes stuff which is why I need both of your help."

Ruby didn't notice the look Pyrrha sent at Weiss, nor did she notice the blush Weiss had on her face. "Of course Ruby, we'd be happy to help," Pyrrha told her with a smile. 

"Okay so my plan is to get a sample of everyone's handwriting so I can compare it to the letter," Ruby said as they started to walk. She didn't notice the nervous way Weiss looked at Pyrrha. "And once I can successfully rule everyone one out, I can move onto other people in my classes and see if they seem to watch me more than other people do."

Pyrrha asked, "What happens when you figure out who the admirer is? What will you do?" Both the older girls stared at Ruby.

"Huh," she said, "I didn't think about that."

"Will you turn them down?" Weiss asked, her eyes focused in front of her.

"Um, I don't know. I think it depends on who it is." Ruby missed the way Weiss perked up at her words. 

"Well then," Pyrrha said, "I'm sure when you figure it out you won't be disappointed Ruby. Most people don't go to the efforts of being that sweet and thoughtful anymore."

Ruby smiled at her, "Yeah, I guess you're right Pyrrha. Thanks guys." Ruby ran off to go find Yang and tell her the plan she came up with, waving back at Weiss and Pyrrha as she left.

Ruby sat down at their lunch table with a pen and paper in hand. "Okay everyone," she announced. "I need you all to write my name on this piece of paper. Don't ask questions, just follow orders."

"Yes sir," Nora said as she took the paper out of Ruby's hand. The paper was passed around the table, first Nora to Ren, Ren to Pyrrha, Pyrrha to Jaune, Juane to Yang because she insisted on signing it, Yang to Blake who didn't have a clue what was going on, and Blake to Weiss before the paper made it back to Ruby. Ruby didn't notice the way Weiss hesitated when handing the paper over. 

Just as Ruby was going to take out the poem to compare it to her friends writing, Coco and Velvet came over. "Hey Red," Coco said. She picked the paper out of Ruby's hands and looked it over. She lowered her shades and asked, "Are you hurt or something?"

Ruby shook her head, "No I just found something in my locker and I'm trying to figure out who wrote it by matching the handwriting." 

Coco nodded. "Velvet and I can sign it if you want," she offered. Ruby nodded and handed her the pen. 

When Velvet waited for Coco she said, "We can bring it to Fox and Yatsuhashi, and some of the student council members if you want." Ruby watched as Velvet took the pen and wrote down her name.

"That would be nice. Thank you Velvet," Ruby said with a smile. 

Velvet and Coco smiled at her, Coco rubbing her hair as she walked away, "Hopefully you'll figure out whatever's going on." After she straightened out her hair, Ruby started to eat her lunch.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Blake asked. 

"Rubes got a love letter from a secret admirer," Yang told her. Leaning over Weiss, Ruby handed Blake the poem so she could read it. 

She watched to see Blake's reaction, but as always Blake kept her face neutral while reading. "I see," was all she said. Ruby took the note back from her, sighing. Taking another bite of her sandwich she looked over the note again. By now she had the poem memorized. 

"Here you go Ruby," Velvet said, handing her the paper.

"Thanks Velvet," Ruby said while smiling. Before she could look over the paper the bell rang. Taking a cookie from Nora's tray, she placed it in her mouth. Throwing away her tray, Ruby waiting for Weiss so they could go to study hall together.

It was halfway through study hall and Weiss was helping Ruby with her math homework that she hadn't done the night before. Ruby sighed as she dragged her hands over her face. "Math is so hard," she complained.

Ruby watched Weiss pinch the bridge of her nose. "You do know if you did this the night it was assigned, you could actually spend this time studying?" 

"But I don't understand any of it and you always explain it to me so easily." Ruby leaned her head on Weiss's shoulder, feeling her get tense beneath her. "I learn more from you then I learn from Professor Goodwitch." 

Putting her hand into her sweatshirt pocket to feel for gum, Ruby remembered the paper she gave everyone during lunch. Pulling it out she looked over everyone's handwriting. As she did, Weiss asked her, "Who do you want it to be? The admirer?"

Looking at Weiss, Ruby thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. If I was gonna date someone though, I'd want them to be nice and smart and talented. I guess what's most important though, is that they like me for me. I don't need someone looking at me like I'm a little kid they have to take care of, but a person who can do things for herself. I don't need another Yang in my life," she joked.

"I see," Weiss said. Ruby looked over the paper, not expecting to find her admirer's handwriting, so when she got halfway down the list she was more than surprised. Her mouth hung open. She hurriedly took the poem out from her jean pocket and put the papers side by side. 

Weiss must have noticed her shock because she asked, "What is it?"

"The handwriting. It's the same." She pushed the papers over to Weiss to show her the match. A smile broke out on Ruby's face before she hit her head against the table.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, concerned.

"I forgot who wrote it," she muttered. "I don't remember who wrote what in what order and I don't know who Velvet and Coco got to sign it." 

Ruby felt Weiss's hand on her back rub comforting circles. "Well, at least you know where to start. Just find them and ask who wrote what." 

Cheering up, Ruby sat up and gave Weiss a hug. "Thank you Weiss, you're a genius."

"Of course Ruby," she said with a smile on her face. Just as Ruby was going to ask her to cross out where she wrote her name, the bell rang signaling the end of the period. "I'll see you in chemistry."

"Bye Weiss," Ruby said as she waved to her. Grabbing her books and mostly finished homework, Ruby walked out of the library.

After getting to math in the knick of time, Blake let Ruby copy her answers before Professor Goodwitch collected the homework. When she began the lesson for the day, Ruby turned to Blake and said, "I know who the admirer is." Blake seemed surprised and was about to ask Ruby something before she cut her off. "I just don't know who." Pulling out the two pieces of paper, she handed them to Blake. "The handwriting on both of them match, but I don't know who wrote what."

"I see," Blake said. "So you still don't know who wrote the note?" 

Ruby shook her head. "No. I was kinda hoping you'd be willing to cross off whichever one you wrote so I'd know it wasn't you." Blake laughed quietly as she crossed both where she and Yang wrote her name off. "Okay so I know it wasn't you or Yang or Pyrrha or Jaune or Nora or Ren or Coco or Velvet, but I don't know who else wrote on the paper. I forgot to ask Velvet who they got to sign it and where." 

"Well I'm sure-"

"Miss Belladonna, Miss Rose, I assume you are not disrupting our lesson?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"No ma'am," they said in sync with their heads down. 

"Very well. I suggest you all pay attention, this will be on the test Friday." Ruby groaned, letting her head hit the table. Blake sent her a small smile before paying attention for the rest of class.

In chemistry Ruby sat with Weiss at the front of the room. They were assigned a partner project that involved testing how different dust types reacted when mixed together. Weiss was doing all the mixing and Ruby was the one recording the reactions because she wasn't trusted to use the dust.

"Okay, mixing red and blue dust, also known as fire and water dust, creates steam," Weiss reported.

"Wow," Ruby said while rolling her eyes. "Who would have guessed." A glare from Weiss made Ruby write down the information faster. "I'll clean up our area," Ruby volunteered, bored. Taking the empty vials of powdered dust, she went to the back of the classroom to leave them on the back counter. When she walked back to their table she realized her shoes were untied. She watched Weiss get ready to hand in their papers and asked, "Before you hand in my thing can you put my name on it?" 

Weiss nodded and hunched over the table to quickly write Ruby's name before handing in their worksheets. When she made it back to their table Weiss asked, "Do you want to start your math homework since we finished early?"

"Will you help me?" she asked. Weiss nodded and Ruby smiled at her. "Thank you, you're an angel. A snow angel, really." Weiss's notebook hitting Ruby in the face let her know that was the wrong thing to say. 

They spent the rest of the class going over their math homework before the bell rang for the last class of the day. "Will you be staying after school today?" Weiss asked as she picked up her books.

"Maybe, I could go to the track meet today, but it's just for incoming members so it's optional for everyone else. Are you staying after again?" Ruby took some strawberry flavored gum from her pocket and started chewing it, finally able to eat after being in a lab.

Weiss nodded as they walked out of the room. "I have to stay after every day this week. Student council is helping the band director prepare for the upcoming concert and everyone is making it difficult to get everything in place." 

As they headed towards the corner that would separate the two, Ruby said, "Well knowing you, I'm sure everything will get done in time."

"Hopefully," Weiss said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Ruby."

"Bye Weiss!" She turned the corner and walked to her mechanics class. 

After filling Penny in on what had happened during the day, the two talked about who could possibly be Ruby's admirer. "Hmm, I do remember Velvet coming up to me with a piece of paper covered in your name. She asked me to write your name on it. Do you want me to cross off what I wrote?"

"Yes please. That's one less person to wonder about." Putting the screwdriver she was using under her armpit, Ruby reached into her pocket to pull out the piece of paper. Penny took the pencil she had been holding to edit the schematics of their model car and used it to cross off the 'Ruby Rose' she wrote. "Thanks Penny," Ruby said. 

"Of course friend. Tell me what you do when you figure out who this mystery person is." Penny smiled at Ruby and they got to work for the rest of the period.

As Ruby opened her locker at the end of the day, a second piece of paper slid out. Looking around, there were too many people in the hallway for Ruby to tell if someone had just put it in her locker. Getting her stuff she read it at the same time she put on her backpack.

'Ruby, you’re as precious as a gemstone,  
And your affection warms me to the bone.  
I can not stop my mind from thinking of you,  
Not that I’ve tried, it would make me too blue.

You are such an amazing person,  
That I am certain.  
You awe and inspire me everyday,  
Push me to follow you even when my feelings are in disarray.

I have never met someone as special as you are to me,  
I don’t ever want to be away from your side however long it may be.  
I feel my best when we are close,  
You make me happier than most.

I have fallen for you without any thought,  
I must admit, it scares me quite a lot.  
So please, my dear Ruby Rose,  
Don’t hurt me, as I try to survive the snow.'

Ruby smiled as she read the second poem. As Yang and Blake walked over, she put it in her pocket next to the other papers. "Hey Rubes!" Yang's voice rang from across the hallway.

"Hey Yang! Hey Bake!" Ruby ran up to the couple as they got ready to leave together.

As Ruby walked into school the next day, part of her hoped there would be another poem waiting for her. She had asked Yang to leave early that day to see if there would be another note waiting for her. When she walked up to her locker, she saw Weiss standing in front of it. "Hey Weiss!" she called. 

Weiss froze as she reached for her locker and put her hands behind her back as she said, "Hi Ruby! What are you doing here so early?" 

Walking up to her locker with a grin, Ruby said, "I wanted to see if my admirer left me another note." She opened her locker and frowned when nothing fell out. "Huh," she said. 

"Maybe they haven't gotten here yet? You do tend to show up late everyday," Weiss suggested.

"Ooo smart. How did you become so smart?" Ruby asked.

Weiss flicked her forehead. "Because I pay attention in school you dolt." Ruby smiled and walked with Weiss down the hallway.

As the day went on, Ruby got people to cross off the name they wrote, but none of them were her admirer. Ruby sighed as she got Neon and Flynt to cross off two more names. There were only three other people she had to ask about, but wouldn't see them until later on in the day. 

Ruby groaned into the lunch table, popping chips into her mouth every time she finished chewing. Weiss's hand was rubbing her back as she ate her salad. Ruby took out the pieces of paper and looked over them again.

"Is that a new one?" Yang asked, reaching across the table to snatch the poem she got yesterday afternoon from her hands. 

"Yeah," Ruby said with a full mouth. "I found it in my locker when we were getting ready to leave school. I didn't see anyone who could have put it in there."

"Was there anything this morning?" Blake asked.

Ruby frowned again. "No, but I haven't checked since this morning. Maybe I got here too early and they left it in my locker before I actually got there." Shooting up in her seat Ruby turned to Weiss and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Weiss, can we go during study hall? I want to check my locker." 

Ruby used her puppy dog eyes on her and smiled as blushed. "I can go check for you, but you need to work on our english paper. Give me your combination." Ruby smiled and wrote her combination in Weiss's planner.

The bell rang and lunch was over. Ruby walked to the library and started her paper, a smile on her face. Weiss showed up a few minutes later with a piece of paper in her hand. Ruby smiled and leaped at her, reaching for the piece of paper. 

"Calm down you dolt," she told her. Ruby took the paper from her hand and read what it said. 

'In a field full of flowers, you are the most beautiful Rose.  
I love watching you blossom and grow.'

"Awe. This one's sweet," Ruby said, showing it off to Weiss.

Weiss's eyes skimmed the paper, "Yes it's very sweet Ruby. Can we focus on our English paper now?" 

Smiling, Ruby sat down again in front of her paper, "Yes yes of course."

Ruby had gotten Neo to cross out what she wrote and left her with two people left she had to ask. Weiss and Oscar. In chemistry they had had a pop quiz so Ruby didn't have a chance to ask her to cross out what she wrote. Now that it was the end of class, Weiss was asked by the teacher to hand back the worksheets they did yesterday. Ruby waited impatiently as she looked over her paper. 

Her eyes flicked up to her name. The handwriting was fancier than hers and she remembered Weiss wrote it for her. She hurriedly took out all of the papers she had and compared Weiss's handwriting to her secret admirers. 

Her eyes widened and a blush rose on her cheeks as she saw it was a match. Turning around to look at Weiss she saw her arguing with Sun and Neptune as she passed back their papers. Ruby couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Their eyes locked across the room and Weiss smiled at her. Ruby blushed and smiled back shyly before turning back to the papers. Weiss was her secret admirer. "Hey Ruby," she said behind her. 

"Weiss! Hi," She said nervously, covering all of the papers with her hand. The bell rang and Ruby rushed to grab her bags. "Bell rang, don't want to be late, see you later, bye!" Ruby basically ran out of the room leaving behind a confused Weiss.

"Bye?" 

After literally running into Penny on her way to mechanics, Ruby told her what she found out. "Well this is exciting," Penny said as they walked into the shop. "What will you do?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Ruby asked, throwing her stuff onto the ground.

"Well, Weiss knows that we share this class with Oscar. She has to be smart enough to know you'd figure it out by now. So what will you do?" Ruby stood frozen as Penny got ready for the classes assignment. 

"I don't know what to do," Ruby said as she took a seat next to Penny. 

Opening up their shared work box, Penny said, "A good way to start would be telling her how you feel about her. Then go from there." 

Ruby nodded dumbly. "Yeah, I can do that. I can do that!" Looking up at the clock, she got impatient. "I want to talk to her now."

"You won't see her until tomorrow," Penny pointed out. 

Frowning, Ruby sunk into her seat. "Oh yeah." 

Ruby ran for her life the second class ended. She managed to make it to the student council room just as Weiss walked up to the door. "Weiss!" she called out. Ruby saw her turn her way and blushed at the sight of her ice blue eyes. 

"Ruby?" she asked, confused. 

"Weiss," she panted out as she stopped in front of her. She put her hands on her knees as she bent over to catch her breath. After she did, she grabbed both of Weiss's hands and looked into her eyes. "Weiss, you're my best friend and I really really like you. I know you're the one who left the notes in my locker and um, I just, yes I like you too." Ruby smiled at her so hard her cheeks hurt. 

The blush that sprung on Weiss's face made her blush too. "I had a feeling you would figure it out. Does this mean that you want to be my um, my girlfriend?" Ruby nodded vigorously before pulling Weiss into a hug. She smiled when she felt her arms wrap around her. 

Pulling away, Ruby placed a kiss on her cheek. Weiss smiled at her, a slight blush on her face. Ruby closed her eyes and leaned in when Weiss kissed her on the lips. Both of them smiling caused the kiss to break off. "Now that we're together, if you call me your rose, can I call you my snowflake?" Ruby felt a flick on her forehead and pulled away from her.

"No," Weiss said as she walked away from her now girlfriend.

"Awe, come on Weiss," Ruby called as she chased after her. As she reached her, Ruby grabbed her hand, flashing her a smile. 

Bonus:  
A few days after Ruby and Weiss announced they were dating Yang asked, "Weiss why did you have to be so dramatic? Why couldn't you just confess like a normal person?"

"I was trying to be sweet," Weiss said as she deafened her actions. 

"Dramatic," Yang said while doing jazz hands.


End file.
